A Blood Thick Bond
by Amasis Isis-Ra
Summary: A young man raised among a village of vampires falls in love with a human girl that moved into the small town. When his true past is revealed, will they stick together or will they separate for good?
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1

A New beginning

Vampire Village

Early Morning

A young boy was standing in the middle of his village. It is the early morning hours. He is thin and seemingly malnourished. His dirty hair looked to be purple underneath all the dirt and grime that covered his shoulder length hair. He is dressed in raggedy clothing that barely covered his thin frame. The village at the moment is quiet as a gentle breeze blew some dust around the boy's dirty body. The houses were all closed up as were the windows and the curtains. The boy looked down at his hands; his nails were broken although they appeared to be still somewhat sharp.

A tall man dressed in a nice black suit walked over to the boy. He had shoulder length blue-gray hair and sparkling blue eyes set in a sharp face. The man was the head of the village. He ruled over both the DayWalker and the NightWalker Vampires, trying to keep peace between the two breeds. The boy backed away from the man, his head bowed immediately knowing who this man was. The man only smiled down at the boy and held his left hand out to him. "Come… It'll be alright…" the village head said in a gentle tone.

The boy looked up at the man, his face is dirty and his blue eyes are dull in color. The man handed the boy a squirrel to feed off of. The boy took the squirrel rather eagerly and sank his little fangs into the animal's throat, drinking the blood that came to his lips, which wasn't much. The man knelt down in front of the boy and patted his head gently; this only caused the boy to flinch away from the man again. "If you come with me… I can give you a nice home, fresh food, and clean clothing to wear every day." Slowly, the boy took the man's hand with his small right hand. His left hand was still clutching the squirrel. A small smile crept on the boy's lips. The man smiled and led the boy to his large mansion that was off to the right side of the clearing. The boy followed the man slowly with his head down.

The mansion was lavishly decorated on the outside. It was painted in a shade of dark blue with red trim work around the windows and door. On the inside, everything was either gold or silver. Everything was expensive and hard to replace. The lobby of the mansion had two sets of stairs that led up to the second floor. In the center of the lobby was a floating crystal orb that allowed Michael, the village head, to summon the Vampires for meetings. Behind the orb was a painting of Michael holding a golden staff and dressed in his finest black silk suit. The floor was black marble which was polished every day by the servants of the household. The stairs themselves were made from black marble with banisters of red oak wood.

Later that day, the boy is brought to the servants' quarters and dressed in a nice black suit that marked him as one of the household's butlers. He was given a bath and his hair brushed and put in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. His nails were trimmed and then gloves put on his hands. He was given a pair of nice black dress shoes to wear. The boy swallowed hard unsure of what to do. He had no name and he had no training whatsoever as a butler; the man thought for a long moment before he spoke. "Your name will be Gakupo Kamui and from now on you will do as I say and you will only obey me," Michael instructed the young boy. The boy nodded his head slowly as the man continued to look him over. To Michael, the boy looked to be around the age of eight, still young enough to mold and train as he saw fit, and he smiled at this. The boy did not look at the village head; he kept his gaze focused on the floor or his feet. "Go clean the kitchen," the man said pointing in the direction of the large kitchen towards the back of the mansion. The boy followed the order without a single complaint which made the village head happy. He knew that he would have a faithful servant at last. One that was grateful for him giving him a home to live in and food to eat.


	2. Disruption of Peace

Chapter 2

Disruption of Peace

Vampire Village

Present Day

It has been a thousand years since Gakupo was taken in by Michael the village head. He is now a head butler of the household. He was standing in the doorway of the mansion in which he grew up in; with one arm resting on the door frame and his other hand on his hip. He had finished his morning chores and was now enjoying the early morning sunrise. He was still considered a child among his people, the young purple haired Vampire only listened to one man; the village head Michael. He is dressed in a black tailcoat, with a black vest underneath and a white dress shirt under that. On his hands are black gloves, his left glove baring the family crest of the Silverbane family. He is also wearing black trousers and black dress shoes. Gakupo looked up at the clear blue sky as a small smile spread across his thin lips.

The peace is interrupted when the villagers heard loud music blasting from the stereo of a car that was pulling into the clearing of the village. Gakupo narrowed his eyes and lowered his hands to his sides. His energy became blades in his hands as he focused on it. Other DayWalkers came out of their homes to see what the loud noise was. The car pulled into the driveway of the black house that stood across from Michael's mansion. The Vampire butler glared at the black car hatred evident in his light blue eyes. The car parked but the music continued to play just as loud as before. A collage girl around the age of eighteen got out of the car, she was dressed in denim shorts that came a little below her ass, a gray tank top, and black converse shoes. Her solid black hair was tied in two low pigtails and she wore black sunglasses over her eyes.

Gakupo remained where he stood not daring to approach the girl unless given the order to do so. She sang along with the obnoxious music as she got her bags out of the trunk of her car. Gakupo finally covered his ears since she amped up the music and his ears were super sensitive to the loud noise. The girl walked into her new house and set her bags down in the living room. Michael came to the doorway wanting to know what was going on and why there was such loud noise on a normally quiet Sunday morning. Gakupo looked at his master as he spoke. "What the hell is that noise?" he asked Gakupo.

"Some human girl invited herself to stay here," Gakupo answered as he diverted his gaze away from Michael, knowing better not to look at him in the face.

"There's a human child staying here?" Michael growled. "…she needs to leave now."

"You're telling me…" the butler said to his master.

"I don't want any trouble though…"

"Nor do I, to be honest." The girl came back outside and saw the Vampires gathered just outside their houses. She raised her sunglasses from over her eyes to look at them better. None of the Vampires moved forward to greet her or welcome her to the village. She hid a laugh at them and got her guitar out of the backseat. Gakupo spoke up when the girl lowered the volume of her music for the first time since she arrived.

"You need to leave here," the Vampire butler shouted. Miku looked at him and flipped him off.

"Bite me eggplant face!" she said arrogantly.

"You don't want me to bite you," he warned. "You are unwanted here." She ignored him and blasted her music even louder. The Vampires covered their ears clearly annoyed by this girl's lack of respect of others as well as peace and quiet.

"Good god!" Michael swore.

"Humph," Miku grunted before she went inside her house leaving the car's music playing. Gakupo hissed and went to attack the human girl when Michael grabbed him by his ponytail.

"Knock it off and just get inside!" Michael hissed and pushed him into the mansion roughly. Gakupo hit the floor of the lobby hard, landing on his stomach. He got up quickly since he was use to the abuse and headed to towards the kitchen. Michael again stopped him by grabbing his ponytail for a second time. "Stop walking." Gakupo looked at his master.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to hide his impatience.

"Deal with her tonight, do you understand?" Michael asked. "And the next time you talk to me like that again, I will knock your teeth out." Gakupo backed down and nodded his head.

"Yes master," he said as he looked at the floor again.

"Good boy," Michael said and walked away. Gakupo made his way to the kitchen with his head bowed. Miku continued to unpack her stuff.


	3. Unlawful Beating

Chapter 3

Unlawful Beating

That night

Gakupo slipped out of the mansion near the early evening hours. He made his way towards the house where the human girl had decided to stay. He looked at her through her open window for a while; she was sitting on the floor playing with her cat. He tapped on the glass to get the girl's attention. She looked up at him. "What the hell?" she growled as she opened the window. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You need to go," he said urgently. "Please for your own safety."

"What the hell is your problem? I just met you! You can't just go off telling people to leave!"

"My master is the head of this village," Gakupo pointed out. "What he says goes…!"

"Fine, then tell him this!" she said and slammed the window down on his fingers. He stifled a yelp of pain knowing that several if not all of his fingers were broken. He turns his hands to mist and slipped them out from under the window. She noticed this ability seeing it happen right before her eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Gakupo cradled his broken fingers and looked at the window with a glare. "I've had too much wine; I have to go back to bed…" She picked up her cat and walked to the living room and went to sleep on the couch.

Gakupo made his way back to the mansion only to run into his master. "What the hell happened?" Michael growled at the young Vampire.

"She slammed the window down on my fingers…" he answered slowly not looking at the man in front of him. Michael growled angrily at this. Gakupo backed away knowing what was coming. He was about to receive a severe beating. Michael punched the young Vampire in the face causing him to stagger back some. He then healed Gakupo's hands only to break all of his fingers again. Gakupo who was use to the abuse had learned to stay quiet during the beatings.

"You are an ungrateful little cunt!" Michael growled. Gakupo backed away from his master, which only warranted an even worse beating. "Did I fucking tell you that you could back away!" he yelled and slammed Gakupo's head onto the floor multiple times until the black marble was bloodied. Gakupo still didn't fight back, he has taken the abuse ever since he was a child and for as long as he could remember. To him, this is no better than being out on the streets with no food or warmth. After a while, Michael stopped beating Gakupo. By the time that Michael had finished beating Gakupo; the young Vampire was lying in a pool of his own blood too weak to move. Michael shrugged and walked away. Gakupo knew better than to say anything to his master or object to the beatings, it would only make them worse than before.

Gakupo waited for a little while before he finally decided to peel himself off the ground and limp to his room. Once in his room he slumped on his bed too weak to really tend to his wounds. He flopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling of his small room. The room was pretty much blank except for a bed for him to sleep on, a dresser for his clothing, and a in room bathroom. He also had a single window located just above his bed, and a desk that sat next to his dresser. The young Vampire sighed heavily; nothing ever was what he wanted or how he wanted it to come out. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
